Dont Give Up
by Wishing you'd notice me
Summary: Gabi and Troy are only friends. Gabriella write about her feelings in her diary. What happens when someone finds them? Troyella oneshot.


**Hey, This is just a cute short little one shot I came up with. Hope you like it. Review please :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical**

Don't Give Up And Move On

_Dear Diary,_

_Another fun-filled day being only the best friend. (Note the sarcasm) I know I always complain but I just can't stand it! UGH! It just makes me so mad! He'll never think of me as more than a friend, it's just 'my best friend Gabi' this or 'Gabs, your like my sister' that. I just wish once it could be 'I love you Gabriella.' Thats all I want, a simple I love you and maybe a kiss. It's not that had! I'm beginning to think he is completely clueless. I mean come on! We've known each other since we were like 5, doesn't he see the way I look at him? He's my entire world. Yes, I Gabriella Montez am in love with my best friend Troy Bolton and it feels so good to say it! I mean Gabriella Bolton, how good does that sound? I honestly feel bad for anyone whose reading this (hopefully no one because it's my diary) because all I ever do is gush about Troy but hey, thats what a diary is for right? Anyway back to Troy. He's just so amazing! The way his eyes sparkle when he laughs, his gorgeous smile, his heart of gold, his kindness, talent, smart, wow I could go on forever. But we're only friends, and I'm really beginning to think that's how it's always going to be. I really think I should just give up because I'm tired of waiting for him to come around. Yeah, that's it I'm giving up, it's just not worth it anymore. Oh, mom's calling I have to go, talk to you soon. Love ya!_

_Gabi 3_

The next day...

Taylor walked through the big East high doors and to her locker. She noticed a small purple book lying on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. _I wonder what this is?_ She opened it up and realized it was a diary. Taylor knew she shouldn't read some ones personal thoughts but she couldn't return it to anyone if she didn't know whose it was. She continued reading until she came to the part of the entry that said Gabriella Montez. _So it's Gabi's. Oh my G-d, I knew she liked Troy! _Curiosity taking over her body she decided finishing the entry wouldn't hurt. _Oh no, she's going to give up! I can't let her do that, Troy loves her!_

Taylor rushed to Troy's locker and found him standing their staring at a picture of Gabriella. "Only ever friends." He sighed quietly. Taylor heard him and rolled her eyes. How can two people be so clueless? She walked over to Troy and handing him the diary opened to the entry she read.

"You better hurry." She said and flashed a smile. She laughed at Troys confused face and said "Read it." Then she walked away leaving Troy with the diary.

Confused Troy looked down at the book he held and instantly recognized the hand writing. _Gabriella. _He began reading. Every line he read he eyes grew wider. He wanted to scream 'The girl I'm in love with loves me back!' But he contained himself. Then he read the last line and his smile fell. _No Gabriella don't give up! _He screamed in his head He had to do something. He couldn't just let Gabriella move on. He ran down the hall and around the corner yelling, "Gabriella!" People were starring but he didn't care. All he cared about was the girl of his dreams. Troy was running so fast that he wasn't watching were he was going and ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" He said picking up the girls books.

"It's okay." The small girl said.

He ran off to find Gabriella after saying goodbye to the girl.

"Gabriella!" Troy said finally seeing her.

"Whoa Troy slow down!" Gabriella laughed. Troy melted.

He rushed over to her.

"Gabi..don...gi...up" He said out of breath.

"Wait, what? Use your big words Troy." She giggled. Troy smiled at her.

"Don't give up Gabi." He repeated.

"Okay, I understood what you said but what do you mean, don't give up?" She asked a little confused.

He handed her the diary while he said, "Don't move on."

Her eyes went huge. "You read my diary!" She screamed angrily.

"No, I ,well...yeah...but" He said but she cut him off.

"I can't believe you would read my diary!"

"Gabriella let me explain. Taylor gave me the diary, I didn't know it was yours until I finished the first entry." He explained quickly.

"Okay, well now you know my secret, I like you. Just forget about it." She said sadly and a little embarrassed. He smiled at the sight of her blushing. She started to walk away when he grabbed her hand, spun her around and kissed her right there in front of the entire school. They both put so much passion into the kiss and both melted loving every second of it. The pulled apart and smiled at each other. But Gabi looked a little confused.

"I love you too Gabs." Troy said. Her smiled grew even wider, if that was possible. She leaned up and kissed him again.

Gabriella was really thankful that she didn't really give up and move on.

The End

**Thank you so much for reading now please review! And if you haven't yet try reading my other one shots and new story, Why Don't You Love Me. Thanks again.:D**

**Kelly xoxo**


End file.
